Hermione Malfoy
by Crystal-Bulma
Summary: Set during HalfBlood Prince.  Six year is up and what does Hermione have to deal with?  Hiding her underage marriage to Draco from everybody, new wizarding laws and throw in Lord Voldemort just for fun.  DracoHermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the book or the places mentioned in this fictional story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm also not making any money out of this story.

Author note: Not completely compatible with Order of the Phoenix or the Half-blood Prince. I will be making reference to them but you will notice how some things are a little different. I am trying to follow those guidelines strictly but will change them to suit my fiction. In other words, Draco is still going to try and kill Dumbledore. He just hides it better. This is a Draco/Hermione fiction. The rating is to stay on the safe side. This story does contain bad language and suggested adult situations. _Words in Italics are thoughts._

Introduction: Six year is up and what does Hermione have to deal with? Hiding her underage marriage to Draco from everybody, new wizarding laws and throw in Lord Voldemort just for fun. Draco/Hermione

Chapter 1

The small room had a stiff atmosphere in it. It wasn't that the soft green chairs make the occupants uncomfortable, neither was it the fact the large scenic windows let in a lot of sun with a great view of the calm ocean with the sun rising behind it. No, even in this beautiful surreal and calm environment, Hermione couldn't help put play with her fingers nervously. She was standing however, in front of the two most far-stretched couples in the world. On the couch in front of her were her parents. Although they were dressed in summer beach wear, it didn't seem to reach their faces. They both had silent questions flashing in their concerned eyes which ever so often would dart to the other occupants of the room. Giving them a quick glance, Hermione noticed that they at least seemed unfazed. Sure they couldn't have been seated farther away from her parents. The Malfoy's did hate muggles after all.  
_'This was a mistake. What have I been thinking?'_ Hermione turned from them and walked to the window, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Thinking back to the events that all let up to this.

'I guess that it all started when Dumbledore made that announcement in the beginning off last year.'

_Flashback_

_The mood in the great hall of Hogwarts was somber. Everybody still remembered that one of its students did not come back this year. All still remembered the events of the tri wizard tournament that was held last year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. For Harry, Ron and Hermione this is to be their fifth year. Harry was beaming. He was after all the newly appointed Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team. Prof. Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall addressing them all.  
"... And on a last note, we all know what had happened at the end of last year. The ministry and myself had seen that as a warning that we, here at Hogwarts, have to reinforce all our safety and security measures. That is why the school will be closing just before Christmas and will then re-open at the start of the normal school year."  
At the sudden rush of voices spreading rumors and voicing concern, the old headmaster quickly raised his hands and silence fell among the students of the four houses.  
"Do not worry. The school will be placed under the Epoch alacrity spell. For those of you who have not heard of this spell, it basically means that one day in the outside world will be the same as 3 days in Hogwarts. You will all still have the same amount of school days as a normal year entailed, but you will all finish the year before Christmas. Yes, that means a holiday of 9 months, in which all the protection spell around Hogwarts will be recast."_

End Flashback

That year proved a challenging one. Having DA lessons with Harry, the Weasley twins leaving with a bang, Ron becoming Keeper, and the Order had a direct confrontation with Lord Voldemort himself, finally proving that Dumbledore was right all along, even at the expense of loosing someone of the order. That is why Hermione really appreciated the surprise her parents had for her. Due to the fact that she would be with them for such a long period of time, they decided on a long holiday away from it all. That is how she ended up on this remote island. And ultimately, in the same room as Lucius Malfoy. It scared her to think that he was there that night when Sirius died. _'No, he wasn't!'_ She reprimanded herself. _'I must believe Draco! He promised me his dad is not a Death Eater. That someone is running around with Polyjuice potion, trying to give his father a bad name.'_ Feeling an arm encircling her waist, she turned to see Malfoy standing next to her, giving her his usual smirk, she smiled and allowed him to take her hand and lead her back to their parents on the couches.

Draco's entrance into the room did not ease any tension. Clearing his throat, Draco stated in a clear unwavering voice. "Hermione and I are getting married tomorrow at sunrise." All eyes flashed towards her, and she couldn't help but tighten her grip on his hand. Draco squeezed back reassuringly.  
"Draco?" Came his mother's bewildered voice.  
"Our decision is final." He stated looking her straight in the eyes.  
"Draco, you do realize that you are both underage in wizard law." His father spoke with slight disbelief in is voice.  
Feeling on safer ground now, Hermione spoke up, gaining courage with each word. "I looked it up. We need to either keep our wedding and thus our marriage a secret from everyone except our parents, for the period of one year or get pregnant in our first 3 months of marriage. And seeing as I don't really feel like going into labor during exams, we decided on the first option."  
Taking over from Hermione, Draco continued. "We already send owls to both Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. Snape. Dumbledore will legally marry us and Snape will be the outside witness. Both being Professors at Hogwarts, they can help with any little problems we have in concealing this marriage."  
For the first time Hermione's dad spoke up. "So, your not asking my permission to marry my only daughter, you are telling me?"  
Turning towards him, Draco offered a small smile. "I love your daughter, Sir. I'm not going to give you the chance to tell me no."  
Mr. Granger stood up and walked over to the couple. "Hermione?"

"Dad. This is what I want. I love Draco." Hermione said almost pleadingly, still holding Draco's hand for dear life.

"Then you have blessing, for what that's worth." Smiling brightly, Hermione let go of Draco's hand and jump into a big hug with her father.  
"Thank you so much, dad." Slowly rising, the Malfoy's nodded their consent to their only son as well before flooing away probably to start the preparations for the wedding. The Malfoy's always do things in style, even if it's a wedding for only 8 people present.

After shaking Hermione's dad's hand and receiving a tearful hug from Mrs. Granger, Draco led Hermione outside unto the balcony. Wrapping his arms around her, he spoke with relieve.  
"I told you it would go down smoothly."  
Smiling softly, Hermione replied. "I know. I was just so scared. But at least we can now get married tomorrow and have six less people to lie to."  
"We're not lying. We are simply bending the truth a little. It's only a lie if they directly ask you, Hermione are you married to Malfoy, and you then say no."  
"Well, either way, Harry and Ron are going to be severely pissed off when they find out."  
"Hopefully only after a year. I have no desire to have our marriage annulled." And with that he kissed her as the sun continued to rise behind them.

Author note: First chapter done! I know it's a slow start but you have to explain the main details someway. I prefer it in a story that a pre-note. Sorry if Malfoy is a little out of Character. Please leave a review. ;o)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the book or the places mentioned in this fictional story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm also not making any money out of this story.

Author note: Yeah! I got a lot f reviews for the first chapter! I didn't think it would be that great! So, thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate you talking the time. It keeps me going and makes me a lot stronger writer. I want to apologize for not updating so quickly, but I had to read the last book! I really loved it. But this is a Draco/Hermione fiction. Sorry about Draco seeming out of character, but it will change. This is just what he is like with Hermione. And just to clear some of the things up that I changed:

Lucius was at the ministry BUT he did not get caught.

Draco still has to kill Dumbledore.

Ron and Harry did see Draco in the store. Hermione wasn't with them!

The rating is to stay on the safe side. This story does contain bad language. _Words in Italics are thoughts._

Introduction: Set during Half-Blood Prince. Draco and Hermione have just been married and according to wizarding law, they have to keep their marriage a secret for one year or have a child in that time.

Chapter 2

Draco walked around the living room of his house. Yes, he had a "his house". His and Hermione's. But packing for Hogwarts did not hold the same joy as usual. Tomorrow, as soon as they got to the platform, they would have to start pretending. She would no longer be Mrs. Malfoy, his wife, or Hermione. She will be Granger, the mud... He couldn't even call her that anymore! So, she will have to be Granger, the muggle born. Sighing, he fell down on the couch, and closed his eyes. When his father told him to hide in the Caribbean while everything cooled down with the ministry, he rejoiced. He did not intended to spend it with her. Nor did he intend to fall in love or ask her to marry him on February 14. Valentines day. He didn't intend to have the actual wedding two days later. He didn't intend to move into his own place with her and spend the last 7 months as a newly wed couple. But he did. And he enjoyed every bit if it. But now, he had to pack for Hogwarts and that filled him with dread. Not only does this mean not seeing his wife anymore, but now he'll also have to start concentration on that 'other' thing.

That was yet another thing he didn't intend. He never dreamed of Lord Voldemort to call upon him now. But he did. And Draco hated it. Staring down the hallway to where his wife would still be in the bedroom, Draco sighed. He was just adding more lies to their life. She would hate him if she knew. And he was sure Potter would just love to tell her all about what happened in Diagon Alley. Giving the room a small relieved but sad smile, he remembered how lucky they have been on that day. What could be recognized as their first fight had been on that day when Hermione, all dressed and ready to go, was denied coming along for the school supply shopping trip. His mother simply refused and he understood. He didn't want anyone finding out about this marriage yet. In the end, Hermione stayed at home, reluctant and furious, and he went and did both their shopping for them with his mother in tow. He got her a couple of extra books to make up for it all. He didn't know that he'd have to buy when she found out about his 'other' purchase.

And then there was also the story about his father. He didn't intend to keep lying to her about that, but he noticed early on how much it meant to her to believe in his innocence. She desperately needed to believe him. Believed that his father never tried to hurt her; that he really wasn't even was close to the ministry that night. But he was. Lucius Malfoy did try to kill the golden trio and their friends in the prophecy room. True, Lucius did promise Draco that he would never again raise his wand to Hermione. She was, after all, his daughter-in-law now. Sighing once more, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. No, this was not going to be an easy year at all!

This was how Hermione found him when she came into the lively Red and Silver living room. Smiling, she bends over the back of the red couch and placed a light kiss on his lips. Smiling, he lifted his hand from his eyes to look at her.  
"How can you possible be so happy?" He asked looking at her smiling face.  
"Because, tomorrow I'm going to see my friends and finally get to start on my classes and..."  
"Hermione!" He interrupted her growling. "You already worked thru all of your textbooks! What can you possibly have left to learn at Hogwarts?" Laughing she slid down the back of the couch and came to rest next to him.  
"I can actually do the spells at Hogwarts. Besides I haven't made any of the potions yet." She stated naturally.  
"Know-it-all!"  
"Hey, I thought we were leaving name calling for when we're at school?" She said as she playfully punched him on the shoulder. Smiling he sat up, grabbed his beautiful wife and kissed her. The sound of a ringing phone on the other side of the room interrupted them.  
"Seeing as that is a muggle invention, I believe it to be for you." He stated laying back down.  
"Seeing as you love me and will do anything for me, you will answer it." She said while pulling him back up.  
"Well, seeing as you are a little-know-it-all-pre-read-all-learning-material and already-packed-Gryffindor, you can get it." Pushing him down, while faking shock, she finally got up and said over her shoulder.  
"This isn't over MALFOY." Picking up the receiver, she answered in a pleasant voice.  
"Good Evening... ...Oh, Hi mom. How are you?... ...Yeah, we're great. Draco still hasn't finished packing, but I'll get him to start hurrying soon... ...ah, I don't know. We haven't talked about that yet... ...Can I call you back in a couple of minutes? ...Thanks mom." Hanging up, she turned to Draco.

"What?" He asked already knowing he wasn't going to like it.  
"How are we getting to the station tomorrow?"  
Sighing with relieve, he answered. "Oh, is that all? We will floo."  
"Without raising suspicion." Realizing what she meant, he sighed again, this time disheartened.  
"I guess your parents will have to take you and I will floo and go to the opposite part of the train and watch thru the window as the bloody Weasley idiots flock around you. Oh and isn't this just great. The only remaining time we have left, just gotten shorter as well. I'm really starting to think that I should have gotten you pregnant when we were still in the three month period."  
"Draco." Hermione slowly walked over to him. "How bad can it be? Prof. Snape agreed to help us and Dumbledore said he would try as well. We can make it work. We will get thru this year with a breeze."  
"Yeah? With you hanging out with Weasel and the Pothead? The Golden Trio reunited! I only have Crabbe and Goyle. Get my drift?" He asked looking her straight in her big brown eyes.  
"You don't have to worry about my friends. Nothing will ever happen there. Besides, I love you. And don't you dare think that you have it hard. Every girl in school is after you. The Sex god of Slytherin. I'm just the Gryffindor bookworm." Those sentence she said while pulling a face.  
"Yeah... I am a sex god, aren't I?"  
"Not the point I was trying to make."

Laughing Draco pulled her down into his arms yet again. Wrapped in his arms like this, Hermione could easily forget that Voldemort was out there, killing innocent people. Draco just made her feel so safe, so secure. Smiling a small mischievous smile, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him.  
"You do know this is the last night we can spend in each others arms and you haven't even packed yet." Jumping up and nearly throwing the now laughing Hermione to the floor, Draco rushed around the room, cramming his books, clothes, potions ingredients, robes and Quidditch equipment into his trunk. Hermione's laughter quickly turned upside down as she noticed the state of the stuff in his trunk.  
"Draco! You'll spill those potions everywhere. Look at the state of your school robes already." Hermione lectured as the perfectionist in her took over. Just as she was about to do anything about it, Draco slammed the chest shut and grabbed her arm.  
"I'll fix it on the train." He said while leading her toward their bedroom, before picking her up and carrying her laughing the last few steps to their bed.

Author note: Chapter 2 is done. Keep reading, things will now start to pick up. As always... Please leave a review. ;o)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the book or the places mentioned in this fictional story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm also not making any money out of this story.

Author note: Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate you talking the time. This is a Draco/Hermione fiction. Sorry about Draco seeming out of character, but it will change. This is just what he is like with Hermione. The rating is to stay on the safe side. This story does contain bad language. _Words in Italics are thoughts._

Chapter 3

Getting into the car with her parents the next day, Hermione smiled brightly at them.  
"So honey, how is everything? That husband of your finally packed?" Her mother asked, now quite accustom to her sixteen-year-old daughter being married.

Nodding, Hermione answered. "Yeah, if you call it pack. He just threw everything into the chest in big bundles. His potions aren't even standing upright."  
"That's men for you." Her mom replied earning her a poke from Hermione's father. Smiling to herself, Hermione wondered if she and Draco would be like that after 20 years of marriage as well. She hoped so. Saying goodbye to him this morning was hard. She had to floo to her parent's house, seeing as her house was on the other side of London. The muggle town she lived in with Draco was far from where any Hogwarts student or anyone with magic in their blood would be seen. So it helped to conceal them from anyone finding out that they're married. The locals believed that they lived together because they are students and it saved on rent. The last couple of months with him were great. She liked being married. Not just the intimate parts about it, but everything. She now had a constant in her life. And everything becomes we and us. Yes, WE will make it to dinner. Thanks for inviting US. It was strange how quickly you get use to that someone always being there for you. How was she supposed to suddenly go back as if nothing changed? Sure she was optimistic last night, but now, with no Draco to hold her hand, she was starting to wonder how easy was it going to be to hide a marriage. Looking at her petit golden wedding ring, she knew she had to enchant it so no one can see it, but it felt wrong. Almost like she was about to cheat on Draco.

"Mom. Have you ever hidden you wedding ring?" Startled, her mom turned in her seat to look at her daughter. The woman in the back seat did not resemble her little girl. Hermione had grown not only in age but in mentality too.  
"No honey, but you have a very unique situation. If I had to hide my ring or lose your father, I would have locked it away and hid the key far from where anyone could ever find it." Smiling Hermione nodded. Looking in the review mirror, her dad spoke.  
"Hermione. You and Draco just have to be strong. The first years of any marriage are the hardest. You two had these last couple of months easy. It was like an extended honeymoon. Keep faith. And remember, we will always be there to help you. Call or owl us anytime. Okay?" Again, she just nodded. She had the worlds best parents.  
"Okay, Showtime." Mrs. Granger said as they pulled up at King Cross station. "We'll see you off at the platform, just in case you get any funny ideas and start looking for that husband of yours."

Draco didn't even bother to stay on the platform. He directly got onto the train and headed for a compartment near the front. He knew from past experience that the golden trio always took one at the back of the Hogwarts Express. This year wasn't going to be easy, no matter who helped them. Sighing, he slouched down in his seat, so he wouldn't be temped to stare out of the window. _'Hermione.'_ Suddenly the compartment door opened and Pansy Parkinson poked her head in.  
"Hi Draco. What's with the face? I thought you'd be glad to see me again after such a long time. I went by your place during the vacation but your mother said you were staying with some or other relative. I didn't really pay any attention." She kept on babbling, not noticing that Draco wasn't really paying any attention to her either. After reapplying her make-up, she turned to him.  
"Well, aren't you going to tell me how good I look? If you must know I lost 5 pounds. Well? Draco? Are you even listening?" She asked upset, her hands placed on her waist.  
"Just shut up Pans." He answered sourly. "I'm not in a good mood." Smirking at him, she grabbed his arm, pulling him up.  
"Lets go and terrorize the new first years! That will cheer you up." Pulling himself free, he glared at her.  
"Piss off Pansy!" And closed the compartment door in her face before sitting back down. Looking out, he immediately regretted it as his eyes fell on his wife, being embraced by Potter! A suddenly fierce jealousy enveloped him. Standing, he was about to leave and tell the scar face where to keep his hands, but found his path blocked by Prof McGonagall.  
"Mr. Malfoy. Welcome back. I'm just running thru the prefect duty list. I need you to…" Her voice trailed of while listing off his prefect duties for the trip to Hogwarts. He turned to glance outside one last time, noticing that Hermione was laughing at something that the boy who lived said, before facing the teacher and try to focus on what the deputy Head Mistress was saying instead of his wife... and Potter!

After finally finishing hugging all of the Weasley's and Harry, Hermione turned to her parents.  
"Well. This is it. My six-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll owl you once we get there." Smiling her mom hugged her and whispered in her ear.  
"You keep strong. You will both make it" Before pulling away and continued in a normal tone. "Remember to do all your assignments, but please try and be a bit more social." Stepping forward, her dad hugged her.  
"Have fun at school, honey."  
"Thanks dad. Bye you guys. Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't." She smiled as they both shook their heads. Waving, she ran to the train and got on. Walking to the back, she found Harry and Ron already making themselves at home in the last compartment.  
"Hey, Mione. Do you think that we will have another long break this year?" Ron asked optimistically.  
"God, I hope not. I really missed classes. Besides, there is no library as complete as the one at Hogwarts. I mean I got so bored that I reread 'Hogwarts, a History' twice!" She answered before taking a seat next to the window. Craning her neck to have a better view of the platform outside.  
"Are you looking for someone, Hermione?" Harry asked as he finished putting Hedwig's cage away.  
"Just trying to see if my parents left yet." She lied. "You know, they got pretty protective over the past holiday." She forced herself to look away. He wasn't out there. Perhaps he was already on the train.

"You know Hermione, you missed out quite a lot recently." Ron started as he stretched out. Turning to her friends, she decided to start paying attention to them.  
"Really? Why what happened?"  
"Well, for starters, Malfoy's dad is not in Azkaban!" Harry answered as he settled back as well. "Apparently, he claims to never even being there and that someone was impersonating him."  
Hermione didn't trust herself to answer so she just shook her head in fake surprise. The boys didn't seem to even notice as Harry continued.  
"And then we ran into Malfoy in Diagon Alley. Would you believe his mother actually threatened us?"  
This made Hermione frowned. _'What? Draco didn't mention anything like that happening? He did say he saw my friends but he never mentioned anything about actually speaking to them.'_  
"Well? What did she do?" Hermione asked, genuinely intrigued.  
"Nothing really, but she did say that Dumbledore won't always be there to protect me." Harry answered her before continuing, "But the thing we really wanted to tell you about happened while we were in Fred and George's shop. Malfoy was sneaking around outside without his mommy, so we followed him under my invisibility cloak."  
"We, being Harry, Ginny and myself." Ron interrupted before nodding for Harry to go on.  
"Anyway, we followed him to Borgin and Burkes. You know, in Nockturn Alley?"  
"What was he doing there?" She asked bewildered. The boys didn't register the shock on her face. _'Draco? What did you do? Why didn't you tell me?'  
_"He wanted to know how to fix something." Ron stated as if she should have already known that.  
"But whatever it was, he had one and Borgin had another. Malfoy didn't wanted to have it sold."

"And then, Ginny waltzed into the store to see if she could find out that Malfoy wanted. No luck." Ron finished. Hermione looked slightly pale. They must have noticed because Ron quickly added. "Don't worry, Hermione. Ginny told a rather good lie and we weren't caught."  
Frowning Harry spoke up again. "What do you think he threatened Borgin with?"  
"On his arm? I don't know."  
Swallowing, Hermione asked, her voice wavering "His arm?"  
"Oh, we didn't tell you about that part. Malfoy showed Borgin his arm and it nearly made the guy piss himself. Harry thinks it's the dark mark."  
"Dr... Malfoy can't be a death eater!" Hermione nearly screeched out, before collecting herself and continuing, "I mean... Voldemort won't make a sixteen year old a death eater, would he?"  
"You're just like Ron and Ginny." Harry mumbled before turning to stare at the scenery flashing by.

Questions started to fill Hermione's head. After a couple of seconds, she sighed. This isn't something she wanted to think about with her friends around. Standing up, she opened her trunk and took her neatly folded school robes out.  
"Hermione. You're not really going to change already, are you?" Came Ron's bewildered question.  
"Honestly Ron. We're prefects. We need to patrol the train and help the first years." She stated matter of factly.  
"Why? Nobody else is going to do it. Everybody else is still sitting in their seats eating Chocolate frogs."  
"Which is why we will do it. Come on, Ron." She answered and gave him a playful nudge. Suddenly the door opened and Prof. McGonagall strolled in.  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Welcome back. I trust you had enjoyed your holidays." Not waiting for an answer she continued. "Mr. Weasley, please make sure that all the first years are changed into their school robes two hours before we arrive at Hogwarts. Miss Granger, Please ensure that all other students does the same. I don't like untidiness, especially not at the start of term. I'll see you all at the opening feast then." And with that she left.  
"See Mione, we still have two hours." The redhead said, while sloughing back down in his seat.  
Hermione didn't answer. _'Miss Granger. I haven't been called that in ages. Dra.. Malfoy is going to call me that too. This can't be happening! I'm not Granger! I'm his wife. His wife he doesn't tell things to. Calm yourself Hermione! It was probably nothing, and besides this is for the best. We have to pretend. Remember that. He probably already thought the same thing. Probably has very good reasons too.'_  
"Hermione? Are you okay? You've been acting very strangely?" Harry asked as he waved a hand in front of her eyes.

Before she could reply, Draco's voice filled the compartment.  
"That's because she is after all a filthy muggle born wench." Restraining herself from smiling or running to hug him, she instead crossed her arms in front of her and fixed him with a stern gaze before retorting.  
"As oppose to being a self-centred egotistical spoiled little brat, I believe I prefer being a wench."  
"Oh, the little girl has her panties all crossed." Pansy spoke as if she was talking to a five year old.  
"At least she wears them, slut." Ron remarked. Shifting a laugh, Malfoy smirked at him.  
"I believe you must envy her then. You parents most likely can't afford to buy you any for yourself. Tell me Weasley. Are those hand me downs too?"  
"That's going to far, Malfoy. Leave now before I make you." Harry said jumping up keeping Ron behind him, his wand already out.  
"Ah, saint Potter. So glad you could join the conversation. Must have been a dreadful summer for you. Stayed in the closet again?"  
"Are you that starved for human interaction, Malfoy, that you actually enjoy making fun out of others lives?" Hermione asked.  
Looking at Hermione, Draco spoke the last sentence with as much calm as he could put in it. "Potter, you aught to put you little girlfriend on a leash. I can see that Granger obviously has problems controlling her attitude when fighting PMS." With that he turned and left, the rest of his Slytherin cronies following with laughter.  
"That git." Ron growled out thru clenched teeth. Harry and Hermione just gave silent smiles.  
_'Maybe we can pull this off'_ Hermione thought to herself before enjoying the rest of the trip with her friends.

Author note: Chapter 3 all done and up. Hope you all like it. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the book or the places mentioned in this fictional story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm also not making any money out of this story.

Author note: Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate you talking the time. I'm really sorry for not updating as quick as you'll like, but I'm trying my best to incorporate writing into my very busy lifestyle. I apologize very sincerely. On a happier note, this is a Draco/Hermione fiction. The rating is to stay on the safe side. This story does contain bad language. _Words in Italics are thoughts._

Chapter 4

Hogwarts was still the same. Stairs that moved, Ghosts flying around and big tables filled with delicious food during the opening feast. All the students talked excitingly to each other about their great holidays, the upcoming Quidditch cup, and the fact that Snape is now the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and about his new replacement in Potions, Prof. Slughorn. Draco was shocked. The dungeon has always been the Slytherin's turf. He had hoped to use the potions class as a meeting place for him and Hermione. Everyone knows how Snape picks on the Gryffindor's during that class and easily gives them detention – scrubbing the cauldrons. How is that going to work now? He wished Snape had told them sooner so they could make new plans. Glancing at the Gryffindor table, he watched as Hermione laughed with her fellow classmates. Looking up at him, she smiled and nodded towards the entrance door. Turning to her friends, he saw her making excuses, stood up and left the grand hall.

Gulping away the last bit of his pumpkin juice, he stood and walked away.  
"Draco. Where are you going?"  
"You're not my mother Pansy. I don't have to report to you." He said while continuing to walk away. Once outside, he saw his wife waiting at the top of the stairs. Running to catch up, he made sure no one sees him, before grabbing her arm and dragging her into an empty classroom. She smiled as she put her arms around his neck.  
"PMS?" She asked before giving him a quick kiss.  
"Yeah. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Calling you a mudblood in the past use to suffice."  
Smiling, she put her head on his shoulder. "This can work, you know."  
He just nodded and pulled her even closer before finally speaking. "Hermione. Potions is not going to work for us this year."  
"I realized that. We'll think of something. Once we get our rosters tomorrow, we can plan things out. I'll meet you in the Library at same stage tomorrow and swap copies. You know, Harry knew about Slughorn. But he told me on the train after I got invited to have lunch in his compartment, that Slughorn was teaching Defence against the dark arts." Only nodding, Draco kept holding his wife. "Draco? Why didn't you tell me about that happened in Madam Malkins?" _'And in Nockturn Alley?'_ she silently wondered. She couldn't voice it yet and judging from how he suddenly tensed, it was for the better.  
"I didn't think it was important. Why? What did your friends have to say?"  
"You fought. Verbally." 

Smirking, Draco whispered in her ear. "We just had the most time apart since we got married. Do you really want to spend these few seconds talking about Potter?"  
Not waiting for an answer, he kissed her below the ear before slowly making his way down to her neck; back up to her chin and finally kissing her waiting lips. Gripping him tighter, she felt his hands moving along her waist and back.  
Hearing voices outside, Hermione pulled back and sighed. "I should go, before there are to many students about, or I might just have to spend the night."  
"Good night." Draco said before grabbing her retreating form and kissing her softly. "I love you." He finally said as he pulled back before giving her another quick kiss and letting her go.  
"I love you." She whispered as she snuck out of the classroom.  
A deep frown quickly spread across his handsome face. "Don't hate me Hermione." He whispered to the dark, before pulling his sleeve up and started at the newly burned mark of Lord Voldemort.

The next morning, Hermione was seen sitting half asleep at the breakfast table staring at her timetable. She passed enough classes during the owls the previous year that she now had Charms, Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions. Her first class was Ancient Runes, but she didn't quite feel up to it. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she noticed that Draco didn't look that bright either this morning. Picking up one of the plates, she quickly transformed it into a handheld mirror with a flick of her wand and a few choice words. She nearly didn't recognize herself. Staring back at her was a sixteen year old with bags under her hazel eyes, brown frizzy hair a mess and whose face was a little pale. Sighing, she put the mirror down.  
"Man, Mione, you don't look very good this morning. Are you okay? I knew something was wrong, since you acted so weird yesterday on the train." Harry stated as he and Ron sat down opposite of her.  
"I just didn't get any sleep in. I'm fine."  
"Well, at least now that we are six years, we will have a lot of free periods." Ron remarked as he grabbed a plate and started to laden it with food.  
"Ron, it's not free periods. It's meant for studying!" Hermione stated, even thou she knew that she will need to use one of them for sleep. If she could sleep. It's strange how you get use to certain things in your life, like for example, the arms of your husband around your waist as you sleep. Looking over at Draco, she knew he had the same problem.

Suddenly owls started to fly into the hall, dropping parcels, letters and papers all over the place. Most were belongings students forgot to pack. Neville got quite a few of these. Pushing her plate away, Hermione waited for her Daily Prophet to be delivered. As all the owls started to leave, she frowned. As did both Harry and Ron.  
"Aren't you subscribed to the Daily Prophet? Ron finally asked.  
"Yes I am. I wonder where it is?"  
"You can read mine." Lavender Brown said as she handed it over.  
"Thanks." Hermione replied at she took the paper and opened it.

She had barely started to read as Prof. Snape came up to her.  
"Miss Granger. May I have a word in private?" Frowning, she stood up and saw that she was not the only one shocked by this. Harry and Ron had just as deep a frown on their faces as she did. Following him towards the back where there was a separate room containing most of the trophies and awards in Hogwarts, Snape mentioned her inside. Closing the door behind them, he held out his hand.  
"Miss Granger. I need your wedding ring."  
Closing her hand behind her back, she looks at him. "Why? I've already put a concealment charm on it. And it's Mrs. Malfoy."  
Smirking, he replied. "Keep that up, and you will have your little secret underage marriage annulled. Now, the ring."  
"Draco put this on my finger and only he will take it off." Hermione said stubbornly.  
Sneering at her, Prof. Snape nearly spit out. "Just remember who you need to help you with seeing your better half. You would do well to start cooperating." Hermione just ignored him.

Tuning, he walked out of the room and a few minutes later returned with Draco in tow.  
"Now please, remove your wedding ring. They will be put for safe keeping in the headmasters office." Snape said as he watch the two.  
Lifting up her hand, Hermione said. "See? Concealed. No one can see it. Why do we need to remove it?"

"I'll not ask again." Snape sneered out.

"Hermione?" Draco half said, half asked.

Holding her hand to him, she repeated what she said to Snape. "You put the ring on my finger, only you will take it off." Taking her hand in his, he looked her in the eyes.  
"Hermione, only if we must." He said defeated and then silently pulled the little golden wedding ring from her finger. A silent tear fell from her eye.  
"Only if we must." She repeated before removing his wedding band from his finger. Giving it to Snape, the ex-potions master smiled. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hermione felt her blood boil. Six years was enough to learn to love your enemy but not to make you like your most hated teacher.

Author note: Same old, some old. Please read and review. And watch this space for the next chapter. ;o)


End file.
